The invention relates to a method for making of electronic devices, wherein a flexible conductor foil being provided with the etched circuit is folded at predetermined folding edges after complementing the foil with the electronic structural elements for adaptation to the device shape and that this circuit unit is inserted into a molding tool depicting the geometric device shape and is coated with a plastic hardenable synthetic material into a housing body.
With such a method it is known to cauterize a plurality of uniform circuits adjacent to each other and successively on the thin flexible conductor foil being wound off from the tape roller and to complement them with the electronic structural elements. After the complementing and soldering of the structural elements the individual circuits are manually torn out along a perforation defining the circuit outline and are subsequently folded along the folding edges. In contrast to the use of rigid conductor plates the foldable flexible conductor foils are advantageous in that the large face being occupied by the flat complemented circuit can be subdivided by folding and by superimposing the folding segment can be arbitrarily reduced.
With rigid conductor plates the individual circuit parts would have to be again separately connected with each other by means of electric wiring with such a subdivision, but this is eliminated with the flexible conductor foil.
However in order to prevent a damaging of the conductor paths as well as the soldered in structural elements and also the flexible conductor foil itself of a circuit on such a flexible conductor foil, the separating and folding of the circuits must be performed carefully with a corresponding amount of time. Furthermore, the folded flexible foil is not very form stable, so that the fixing of the circuit in the molding tool, wherein the sheathing with synthetic material occurs, for example, by means of polyurethane foam, is not so simple. Since the removal and folding and the insertion into the sheathing mold as well as the position fixing require the full skill of an operator, these operating steps can be performed automatically only with large efforts.